


Waiting For a Star to Fall

by 99AJAnnie99



Series: Heart of The Dragon [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Hala Style, I borrowed some of the planets' name XD, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maybe AO3 detect my frequent use of F-word so it gave this fic adult content LOL X'D, Meeting for the first time, Protective Yondu, Star Lord had become a Fallen Star, StarAccuser, StarAccuser First Meeting, Yondad, lots of fluff hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: That fateful day when Ronan the Accuser and Peter Quill the ravager had crossed path with each other.  They had met at the most unexpected event but nevertheless one of them had fallen hard on the other... like literally.And the rest is history :D





	1. Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to write their first meeting //cheer happily//
> 
> Peter was really young here, he was like 19 years old Terran standard. But it hadn't stopped him from falling onto the big strong Kree Accuser. 
> 
> Yondu and the ravagers will appear in later chapters. Hopefully you all will like it! 
> 
> PS. The name of the story I took from the song [ Waiting For a Star to Fall by Boy Meets Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhxF9Qg5mOU) I just love the lyrics and the melody so much :D

 

 

Ronan the Accuser was known as one of the most fearsome and formidable Kree in the history. He fiercely battled for his people and mother planet “Hala” and always conquered. He was known throughout the galaxy that he was someone nobody would like to be on his bad side. Because once he had gone into action, there was no more negotiation, no hostages, no torture, he would just slaughter and slaughter and……slaughter. 

 

It could be said that Kree Empire stability had prospered mainly because of him. The enemy feared him, the Kree people praised him, the Kree patriots worshipped him, even the Kree Emperor himself had always been careful with him. He didn’t want to do anything that would provoke him of course not. The Kree Empire’s security was pretty much depended on him. If the war broke out, he would go and defend his Empire of course, it was his sacred duty, whether the Emperor commanded him or not, but he wouldn’t risk to piss him off by ordering him around, he would just stick to the way asking very politely.

 

Just like the current situation, Ronan had been politely asked by the emperor to convey his peace message to Alderan that had Ronan turned and asked the Emperor…. Did he look like the peace conveyor? 

 

But somehow it seemed that, having the most powerful Accuser visit and deliver peace message was quite effective, first, it could be implied that the Kree Emperor truly treasure their peaceful friendship that even the Accuser would conduct this, second, it would guarantee that the Alderan would be very cooperative in anything. 

 

Since there was no war going on, Ronan could take some time off and did some peaceful act for the sake of the Kree Empire, not for himself of course. Peace between some planets meant that less lives of Kree warriors had to be perished. He did value his men’s lives nevertheless. 

 

The Senator was very cooperative and friendly. Everything went well as planned, his task was accomplished. At the end of the day he was about to take off to Dark Aster and return to Hala. 

 

Until a piece of Terran had fallen into his arms…..

 

Let’s take a closer look there…..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Come back here! You little piece of rat!!” 

“Nope! I’d rather not!” He even sprinted faster. 

 

“Return us our money! Now!!” The chasing aliens were still shouting.

“I ain’t return you no shit!! I didn’t do anything!!” As running as he was, still got breath and voice to shout back. He could blame Yondu totally for his use of language, speaking of his old man.

 

‘Try to stay away from trouble, boy. We’ll finish this business talking in few hours, understand?’

‘Clear as crystal, Yondu’

 

But seemed like trouble and Peter Quill were born together as soulmate, never could really separate them. Especially when Peter decided to kill time by visiting gambling table while Yondu and his men were away for business at the other side of the city. 

 

‘Never cheat in gamble if you can’t make it look like you weren’t cheating’ 

 

Thanks again Yondu…. He only won 22 times in a row when those Alien punks decided they should rip his head off, that was the reason why he was sprinting for his life right now…. Now where da hell was his old man when he needed him the most!!! He might be proud of him if he knew he cheated to win 22 times in a row but might not appreciate if he got his head ripped off for that.

 

“You can’t run forever!” They shouted at him.

“Oh trust me I can” He had been running most of his life, sure enough this one wouldn’t be a problem.

 

Only that, in front of him was an unfinished bridge. He was focusing on running and shouting that he didn’t see the under construction sign. So when he turned to look in front of him again… it was too late…. 

 

There were few times when he hated gravitation. When he couldn’t reach some delicious looking berries on high tree, when he ran around Eclector as a young boy and tripped and cried and was made fun of, when he dropped his favorite happy meal set together with hot cocoa on the floor and now……. He was practically jumping off an unfinished bridge.

 

“SHITTTTT!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” 

 

 

At the same time,

 

“We are very grateful for your Emperor’s kindness, please kindly inform his majesty that our peace will be treasured as long as our planet prosper” The senator of Alderan was walking beside the Kree Supreme Accuser to see him off.

 

“Definitely, senator. We also appreciated your warm hospitality” 

Ronan could get those peaceful words out of his mouth without stumbling. That definitely was not taught in Kree warrior academy he grew up in, he believed he was a very good self-educated sometimes. 

 

He took a good look at this beautiful and peaceful planet, the people here are also very polite and high-educated. Seemed like nothing could possibly go wrong here………

 

At that very moment, something had fallen from above and onto his chest with the loud THUD!!!!!

 

The Kree officials were all stunned but quickly moved up front their master and scattered around to detect any possible ambush.

 

The Alderan senator appeared to be the most shocked of all, his face totally drained from color completely.

 

One of the Kree was about to attack the unknown object (or person?) that crashed into his master but Ronan held up his hand as a signal to stop.

 

He caught an unknown object with his very fast reflex before said thing colliding completely onto him. Ronan was so strong that he didn’t even move an inch when that object which appeared to be a person crashed into him from above out of nowhere. 

 

Peter was squeezing his eyes shut completely, he didn’t wanna feel or see his body crashed horribly and spilled blood all over the place disgustingly. He only wished that he would die immediately without any long lasting pain…. Damn it.. why he had to die like this… He was still a virgin for God Sake!!! 

At least he hoped Yondu would bury his Walkman and awesome mix with him so he still could listen to it in heaven or hell whatever…. As long as he had his awesome mix…. 

And the first thing he wanna see after he was dead was his mother…. Hopefully she would be here to welcome him to their awesome afterlife together and forever more… but considered he had done lots of shit after she passed away maybe he wouldn’t go to heaven where she belonged…. 

He felt that he crashed into the ground already while he was babbling the whole damn time, it must be too painful that he didn’t even feel anything but the solid ground he was pressed into by the mean gravity. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and hug the said ground even tighter…..

 

But….why the ground was so huggable?? 

 

“Will you release me?”

 

And it talked!!!! Holy shit!!!! The space was really weird! Even the ground of some planet could talk!!

 

At the same time he felt something grabbed under his armpits and he was lifted from something he was hugging his life on. That was when he decided that he should open his eyes to see his afterlife situation.

 

Then he met with the most beautiful pair of violet eyes........

 

 

To be continue.......

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Love at First Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here they are! Our boys are back :D  
> Thank you for every kudo and comment, I cherish those with my heart :D

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Ronan looked at those beautiful pair of green eyes of an actual person fallen onto him. That young oval face looked very confused himself.

 

“Am I dead?” That person asked.

“I don’t think so……” Ronan was certain that he could cause so many kinds of death, but fallen onto his chest wasn’t one of them.

 

“But I fell……” Peter then looked up to see, above him was an unfinished bridge quite high from him, he thought about it for a second and realized that must be the one that he fell down from.

“You fell onto me. Yes” That person spoke again and Peter turned to look back at him. He just realized that a said person was holding him above the ground with his two strong arms so effortlessly. His feet were dangling in the air. 

 

“Onto you? So……….. I guess that you just saved me then” Peter felt every part of his body was still intact and he himself was pretty much alive.

“…..I think so” The Kree slowly lowered Peter onto the ground. 

 

It felt strange that his feet finally touched the ground again after he had assured himself that he was dead and delivered a lot of last will. But before he could say anything, he was stunned by everything surrounded him.

The group of people that looked like soldiers were pointing their weapon at him that got him raised his both hands into surrender immediately. He had kissed goodbye the angel of death already, dun wanna meet her again so soon!!!

 

“What are you..?!?….. Master Ronan, are you alright?!” 

The Alderan senator who was gasping in shock the whole time finally got some words out of his mouth. Now he was scared with his whole god damn life and the life of his citizen whether this unexpected crazy incident might provoke the Accuser and boom…. The planet of Alderan would only exist in galaxy history encyclopedia, cause of destruction – provoking the Kree Supreme Accuser during peace talk by an unknown person fallen onto him.

 

“I am alright, senator, we will deal with this by ourselves. You can return to your palace” The Supreme Accuser said

“But……” 

“Our peaceful relation is still remained, however I am not quite sure about it if I have to say something twice” 

That powerful tone of voice got some people’s faces drained of color immediately.

“Very well acknowledged. Have a safe trip back to Hala, sir” Then the said senator excused himself with the lightning speed. 

 

“……please don’t kill me……” Peter pleaded and the man trained his violet eyes on him once more.

“I didn’t mean to fall onto you… I was just running away from some angry aliens and then I just fell from the bridge” He motioned to the high bridge above them. 

“I’m thankful that you saved my life so hopefully you won’t wanna kill me now……” Peter looked around him anxiously. The stern faces surrounded him with deadly weapon in their hands didn’t look healthy at all. He would wanna flash his bright sunny smile to them but thought again, it might make things worse. 

 

Ronan then raised his hand and all of the Kree warrior lowered their weapon and gathered back behind him in very neat rows. Peter slowly lowered his hands, hoped that he was under no threat anymore.

 

“I have no intention to kill you” The tall man in front of him announced.

“erm… good to know…… thank you….” Peter finally could breathe with relief. 

 

But then…. He just got a chance to take a better look at the guy in front of him……… 

and he gasped….

 

Oh my god… HOLY MOTHER OF FREAKING GOD.

A Blue, Tall, and freakin’ Handsome man!!

 

He had fallen into the arms of a handsome big blue guy who apparently seemed to be very strong too. That pair of violet eyes that stared right back at him was also very captivating. His heart skipped a beat at all of those. 

 

“Erm…okay….hi there, big guy. Sorry about what just happened. My name is Peter Quill, people called me Star Lord, what’s yours?” 

Peter awkwardly set his hair in the manner of trying to look good and seducing but failed miserably, considered he was just practically fallen into his arms, those must-be muscular arms… he thought and couldn’t keep his excitement contained. He was a young man full of hormones anyway.

And since this guy didn’t seem to arrest his ass or throw him into the nearest cell for simply being a ravager who fell down into his arms, he would just try to have a decent conversation with him then.

 

The Kree warrior then eyed him suspiciously.

 

“You don’t know who I am?” He asked skeptically. 

“erm… no..??.... Is it a crime here? For not knowing who you are….?” Again Peter was making fun of himself… this was totally not cool. But all he could do was blinking innocently. Jeez… Yondu had told him to study about this planet thoroughly but Peter being Peter, just played some online games or napped. 

 

By the way, his voice was very low and rumbling…..it was not a turn on at all…..

 

The Accuser then looked at the young man in front of him with wonders, the boy seemed sincerely not knowing who he was or what he was capable of, or else he wouldn’t still stand here with all clueless eyes and even scratching his face awkwardly like right now. 

Normally even small children would be scooped out of his way immediately by their parents. 

 

Now that was new, and the corner of his mouth curved up a bit.

 

“No…it is not a crime. I am Ronan” He answered while taking a better look at a young man in front of him. Apparently he had a beautiful pair of green eyes.

“That’s a cool name…I am Peter.. I already told you that” Peter was making himself embarrassed again. He chuckled softly and touched his neck. 

Violet eyes trained on said neck immediately, his neck seemed delicate. Normally when he handled other people’s necks, he was all choking or snapping those…. But right now, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with that neck. 

 

“So erm… what’s a big blue guy like you doing around here? You seem to come with some people” Peter tried to find something to talk, he didn’t emphasize the big and blue part at all…. If he ever did, he did it only to himself. 

Violet eyes snapped back to that face. He looked unbelievably young and innocent for someone who wore ravager’s outfit. 

 

“I am here for a mission and right now I’m going back to my ship” The Kree warrior answered honestly. 

“Oh you’re not from here? Where are you from? May I ask?” Peter still tried to prolong his conversation with this big blue and very handsome dude. Yondu didn’t seem to finish his business talk anytime soon anyway. How could he ever leave this golden opportunity to get to know Mr. Big Blue slipped away. They might develop to be a pen-pal at least…. Who knew.

 

The warlord couldn’t help curving up his smile a bit now. This young man really had no clue who he was maybe. 

 

“I am from Hala. Have you ever heard of it?” He asked and his violet eyes looked at him pointedly. 

“….er…Y…Yes….I think I’ve heard of it. Wait a minute, don’t tell me, let me figure it out…I’m sure I’ve heard of it before” Peter was now digging into his head, into his deepest memory when Yondu put a hella hologram for him to study general information about the galaxy. The name Hala must be in there somewhere….

 

Violet eyes started to gleam brightly with amusement. He shook his head slightly, this young man is full of wonders.

 

“How about you? Aren’t you an Alderanian?” He asked back.

“oh me? Er…no… I look like one but I’m not” Peter answered, still trying to figure out which planet Hala was. But if it was full of big blue and very hot dude like this one before him, he would so much love to visit it one day. Can you imagine that?? Lots of blue hotness everywhere….

 

“Where are you from then?” 

“Erm.. about that, you gotta promise you won’t eat me then I’ll tell you where I’m from”

 

The Kree warlord was actually stunted for seconds with the statement.

 

“Why would I want to eat you?” He finally asked, sincerely out of curiosity mixed with disbelief. 

“Well….somebody told me that some people would like to eat my kind… so I gotta make sure I won’t get eaten right after I told them where I’m from” Peter explained reluctantly, still haunted with what Yondu had always told him since he was a young boy.

 

“……I don’t think there are human species savage enough to eat another human in this galaxy…” The Kree warlord commented truthfully.

“ I don’t know man… just making sure” Peter shrugged, he’d rather be laughed at than being eaten alive so.

 

“Whoever told you that, it was a total lie, or he was that savage, or he just made a fool out of you” 

“Or all of those” Peter couldn’t help chuckling himself too. Thinking of Yondu being a total liar, savage, and making fool out of others for fun, that was totally him. 

 

“So….do I really have to promise first? For not eating you?” Ronan came back to the ongoing topic. 

He lips curved up a bit. The conversation with this mysterious young man was just getting better.

“Yeah… I think you have to” Peter answered with a teasing smile then he bit his lower lip softly. He could swear and he did it unintentionally. Well… he was in front of a very hot blue dude, what could he do!?

 

Violet eyes trained on that said lip unconsciously and looked up to see the overall of this young man again. Curly dark golden locks of hair that looked soft to touch, playful sparkling green eyes, milky skin, and very beautiful smile. 

He wasn’t sure anymore that he had any idea of what he got himself into.

 

“My people do not take vow or promise lightly, but I promise you. I won’t eat you ever” He finally spoke. That brought even brighter smile from a young man, whether this big blue bro just promised him out of honesty or just played along even though it sounded pretty stupid. Peter could say that his heart beat a little bit faster now.

 

“I am from Terra. I’m half Terran and half something awesome which I cannot tell you coz I’m not very sure myself” Peter answered finally, with a small smile that he wasn’t trying to allure this big blue man at all.

 

“Terra? That was very far. How did you end up here?” Ronan was very curious now. He was making sure that he wasn’t using a forceful interrogative tone as he usually did when he asked something that demanded answer. He was actually trying to be nice for once, he himself was also surprised.

 

“Erm… long story short, someone wanted me to be taken from Terra, so I was taken, but the person who took me decided to keep and raise me instead. End of story, don’t ask no more, the elaborate version wasn’t very cool to hear” Peter answered honestly. He also was very surprised himself that why would he tell his true story and identity to a man he just met. He could ensure that it had nothing to do with those violet eyes that looked so fucking amazing. 

 

“..… were you abused by the person who took you?” The Kree warrior asked and looked at him pointedly.

“…me? Oh no… it wasn’t the most comfy situation but I’m sure I wasn’t abused. They feed me, train me…. I’m actually quite grateful….”  
Coz people who truly loved and cared for him which was his mother already passed away anyway. But he didn’t say that. Why would he bury a hot guy he recently met with his own dramatic story anyway.

 

“Good to hear that, since I am the Accuser, I can accuse anyone who commit wrongful act, regardless of where or who they did it to” 

“Really? That sounds really cool. I’ve never known there’s a job position called an Accuser in this galaxy” Peter said, amazed. He knew there were Ravagers, Scavengers, pilots, drug dealers, cops, knight, monk, high priestess, whatever, but the Accuser was new to him, that must be really cool to be able to accuse anyone, not that he wanna be accused thou.

“Oh there is…..” Ronan couldn’t help smiling now, this small person seemed to be sincerely surprised with everything he just said and he was really entertained to see. 

 

Realization hit him then, when was the last time that he actually smiled, like out of pleasure or amusement, not the dark one out of cold blood he usually had of course.

 

_…..……..When you meet that person, you will know immediately…..…._

 

The words someone important to him had spoken resonating in his mind……. 

 

Could it be……..

 

He stepped closer to the young man in front of him and that said man was actually kind of surprised but did not back down from him. 

 

“Tell me, little Terran…….. Are you here by yourself?” 

“erm no… I’m here with some…… friends…..” Peter would rather use the term friends than dangerously badass adoptive dad and co. 

 

“Do you have mate?” 

“mate?.... what do you mean by mate?” All he ever heard of was first-mate, which was what Kraglin was to Yondu.

 

“…….someone you’re going to spend your whole life with” Ronan explained calmly, even thou his piercing violet eyes weren’t that absolute definition of calmness. But the clueless person in front of him seemed to understand now.

“Like lover? Like being married to?? Oh no man… I’m still too young for that… I guess” Peter chuckled lightly, felt a bit embarrassed. 

 

He actually had never had a serious relationship to be honest. All Yondu had ever said to him was “You’re too young!” “Focus more on your job, kiddo” “Coz if ya screw up, I’mma eat ya!!” 

 

He was already 19 for god of galaxy’s sake! He would turn 20 in few more months but no girlfriend… no boyfriend…. He couldn’t help feeling like he was some kinda loser. 

One time Yondu caught him sneaked out to see some big blue guy… now that was not stereotyped at all… but he turned out to be quite a jerk, luckily he was able to escape back to their ship with only few visible bruises. At that time he was kinda surprised that Yondu didn’t yell at him his lungs off like he always did….but that was good coz he was really exhausted and disappointed. And Peter never saw that guy again. He really didn’t know what happened to him after that. Really….. 

 

Now let’s get back to the current situation here. This big blue guy…..again….. who just saved his ass and seemed to be quite okay to hang out with. Ronan wasn’t in his full armor coz he was on peace conveying mission, only the black paint that bore his rank all over his face and Peter thought he didn’t seem scary at all! Now Peter ignored his subconscious yelling at him that he overlooked any potential threat coz the guy was hot!

 

The guy just asked him whether he’s got a girlfriend or a boyfriend?? If he got that right, now did that mean that he was also interested in him..?! Peter really couldn’t steady his heartbeat now. Peter would be happy if they could be friends… even more than just friends… that was what he wanted actually… ahem… and he could worry about Yondu later….really. 

 

The big blue man in front of him seemed to be relieved when Peter said he had no mate. Should he put on his usual flirtatious victory smile? 

 

“Then tell me, Will you come to Hala with me” 

Ronan finally said the word. 

 

“Hala? Your planet?” Peter asked and Ronan just nodded slowly, expectantly. 

 

Peter wasn’t sure whether he saw the expression of the men behind this big blue guy, they all looked quite shocked and stunned at something Peter wasn’t sure what was it.

 

“I’ve never been there but if you’re from that planet then it sounds like an interesting place” Peter answered honestly, imagining a planet full of big blue hot guys.

 

He wasn’t sure whether that was a pick-up line but that was kinda hot.

 

“So the answer is yes?” The blue tall man asked again, with longing in his violet eyes.

“erm…. Yeah, why not” Peter answered with a wide smile. A hot blue man who seemed to have a really cool job that he just met invited him to his house. His charm wasn’t that bad after all. 

 

And if he wasn’t imagining thing. the people behind the blue man gasped even more when he said yes. What was wrong with these people…? 

 

“…..it’s settled then” The low voice said and slowly he reached out and grabbed one of his hand.

 

Peter was actually kind of surprised by that but didn’t protest, this big blue hand on his, it was big and calloused and seemed so powerful, he actually kind of like that so he grabbed his hand back. It was just a small little thing but the big blue guy seemed to be touched by that.

 

Peter was thinking that maybe he’d ask this big blue man to go and have some drinks together when he heard somebody calling his name with so much hint of horror in his voice. 

 

“Quill!!” 

 

He turned and see, oh it was his adoptive dad… of course, it would be him after he finally hooked up with a hot blue dude, the first person who discovered this would be Yondu. Peter thought of all the sweet talk skill he had possessed in these years with the ravagers to explain to Yondu and let him finally had a piece of hot blue man for himself for once in his life. But the terror expression on Yondu’s and everyone’s face was something he hadn’t seen before. 

 

Like they were seeing the most shocking and most violent tragic incident ever happened to their family member…..

 

 

To be continue......

 

 

....................................................................................................................................................................

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.... Here comes Yondu!  
> Peter you better take your hot blue dude and run X'DDD
> 
> For people who don't get the image of 19 years old Peter Quill, here is our cutie pie XD
> 
>  
> 
> I gotta be honest with you, this fic happened right after I saw Chris Pratt's young photo. Wasn't he so cute?! XDD


	3. Proposal of the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Yondu's very peaceful first interaction :D  
> Peter's gotta be all witty to save the day and apparently his ass :'DD

 

 

“What da hell ya think ya doing, boy?!” 

 

Yondu stepped up front. He wore the most serious expression that Peter swore he had rarely seen, he almost got scared shitless now.

 

“Yondu wait! I totally can explain this! First, I fell off that bridge” Peter motioned to the bridge above them all.  
  
“and this guy caught me, so practically he saved my life” End of explanation. 

 

Still that didn’t really explain why they were holding hands.

 

Yondu still looked at him pointedly then his eyes looked beyond to something behind him.

 

“Let go of my boy. Right the fucking now… you savage Kree” Yondu spitted his words. He was breathing hard and opened his coat to show the yaka arrow underneath it. His eyes were everything about murderous. 

 

“…..I am on the peace mission to Alderan, however, we will attack on full force if provoked, so watch your words, Ravagers” That dark cold spine-chilling voice responded. 

 

The next second, the ravagers hoisted their blasters at the same time the Kree warriors drew their deadly weapon up and they pointed at each other with the most serious glare ever.

 

Holy Peter Pan!!! Why suddenly everything escalated like HELL!!!! 

 

“Woh Woh Woooooooooooh!! Dude chill!!! What da hell is going on here!!!” 

 

Peter raised his both hands in surrender, coz that was what you do when you were in the middle of deadly weapon exchanging festival. 

 

Seemed like the fire in hell wasn’t burnt hot enough, the big blue dude stepped up to scoop him up into his chest.

 

“Don’t be scared, I won’t let anything harm you” 

 

Peter’s eyes widened with shock. But with those piercing violet eyes, low powerful voice, and very warm solid chest where Peter’s hands were resting on, pretty firmly. Peter wasn’t distracted from the current situation at all. Oh my god, this dude felt and smelled so good this close.

 

The ravagers’ mouth were all on the ground with horror at the scene in front of them, their eyes almost out of their sockets, some of them mouthed the word ‘Oh Fuck’ 

 

Yondu was quivering all over his body with the fury he’d never known he possessed.

 

“I said! Give me back my boy! Now!!! You savage Kree!!!!!” 

 

Yondu roared and whistled, yaka arrow quickly flew up in the air. He would send the arrow right into the socket of that damn creature’s eyes but the boy was being too close. 

 

“Yondu hold onnnnnnn! I can explainnnnnnnnn!!” Peter’s attention snapped back to his blue old man. He didn’t understand why Yondu gotta be THIS furious. Just another big blue dude holding him right in front of his eyes… oh well

 

The Kree warriors marched up to cover their master with lethal weapons in their hands once Yondu had shown the sign of aggression.  
Yondu eyed them cautiously. As boiled blood as he was right now, he still could indicate high-rank Kree warriors. If they would start fighting for real, they could have done lots of serious damage, and that Kree still got his boy with him. He couldn’t open fire mindlessly. 

 

“Is he your father?” Ronan asked.

“Huh? Oh no… but erm technically yes. He’s the only old man I got. By the way, will you put me down first? This is really making things worse I’m telling you” 

 

Peter was muttering to the big guy, not that he didn’t like it, he felt very good being pressed into that strong solid chest, but preferably not in front of Yondu, in that case that might get both of them killed on the spot. 

 

“If he is your guardian then I should ask for his proper permission to let us wed”

“That’s a good idea you should put me down now…..…. Let us WHAT?!?!?” 

 

Peter looked right back into that blue face who was still being very inappropriately calm……but gosh, why he’s gotta be so handsome! 

 

"Wait a minute Mr.Big Blue man! You wanna marry me?!?! We just met!" Peter was all shocked and flattered… and excited…. but he gotta get things straight! Normally people wouldn’t marry someone they just met …right?

 

"And I am certain that was destiny" 

That deep resonant voice gave him chilled.... but it was actually.... romantic? And Peter liked something romantic. Darn! Why this dude gotta be so smooth!!

 

"erm.... okay.... I appreciate your seriousness for someone like me but hey.... I don't think it's really possible to ask him to let you marry me......"

That’s right, get your shit together and explain to him, Peter Quill!!

"Why is that?" 

"Coz he doesn't know you? You don't know him? We just talked merely 15 minutes ago? and he's pointing his freaking arrow to US!!"

 

Ronan stopped to think about it for a moment, only a short moment. 

 

"We Kree don't take no for an answer...... if he doesn't give his decent permission for us to wed then he doesn't speak at all" 

"What?" 

"I'll just exterminate your guardian and take you for my own" 

"WOOOOOOOHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 

 

Peter was freaking the fuck out for real now! What had he gotten himself into!!! He just got a thing for a handsome big blue guy, is that such a freaking crime?!?!

 

“You Barbarian! Stop right there!!! Put the boy down or I’ll just blow your pretty damn head up!!!” 

 

Peter heard Yondu shouting….. that tone was kinda serious that Peter rarely heard…… Bless us all, it meant that Yondu was royally pissed for real now.

 

“Okay, I don’t want you to kill him, I don’t want him to kill you, so let’s stop right here and talk!” Peter felt like he was the only one making an actual sane comment here.

 

One of the Kree high-rank officer came up and reported something into Ronan’s ear. Ronan nodded and the officer bowed and backed away.

 

“Yondu Udonta, I now know the reason why you hate Kree so much. Now escaped battle slave isn’t under my provision, somehow, I can still capture you” 

The sound of whistling as well as yaka arrow pierced through the air and almost got to the face of the Kree warlord but he caught it. Everything happened so fast Peter swore he was just blinking.

 

“Like I need to listen to trash like you” Yondu snarled.

“Stop pointing this thing in my face or I’ll break it into pieces” The big blue Kree warrior snarled back and threw the arrow back at Yondu.

 

“wo wo wo slow down both of you! Can we just converse like civilized people here!?” Peter finally got himself unattached from the warlord, it was very hard because he liked it there but he needed to get things straight! He held out his hands to both of them.

“This savage primitive here just snatched your ass in this daylight! What do you want us to converse?!?” Yondu angrily shouted. 

“Call me that again and I’ll bury your corpse in the deepest worm hole” Ronan snarled back.

 

Great… this was gonna be great. My adoptive badass ravager dad and my soon-likely-mostly-kind of- to be husband who looked dangerous as fuck’s first conversation, but should I just call him boyfriend first? He felt itchy to call someone husband when they hadn’t even had first date or first kiss yet, but he was sure that was the matter he should concern himself later, for now.

 

Suddenly several armed Sakaaran came up at Ronan’s back and around them, so fast Peter was sure they weren’t there two seconds ago with deadly looking weapon in their hands. At the same time, more Ravagers gathered up behind Yondu and pulled up their charged blasters just as fast. When did they call backup!!. This was just getting better!

 

“Hey stop now! All of you!” 

Peter needed to raised his voice and his hands to both sides, walked out in the middle which normally Peter wouldn’t risk doing that, he would just run as fast as he could at the very first distraction came up but doing that now would seem too heartless since apparently he was the very cause of this, well maybe not entirely, maybe 12% of it.

 

“There’s no need for violence here, no bloodshed, no blaster shot, no nothing. All we really need to do now is TALK! Please…. Guys….” 

 

He looked helplessly to the Ravagers especially Yondu who eyed him questioningly, then Peter turned to Ronan and his squadron of ninja turtles.

 

“Ronan please…. Tell your man to lower their guns….” With that beautiful pair of green eyes looked at him almost pleading. 

What Ronan told him moments ago that he would just kill Peter’s guardian and just simply took him still haunting. Somehow, Ronan raised one hand then the Sakaaran slowly lowered their weapon. And when Peter thought he could be relieved.

 

“I like the way you say my name….” Ronan said, almost too dreamily for a deadly warlord. 

“Oh my god… You’re not helping at all” Peter could swear that he LOVED what Ronan just said but not now! Not in front of his old man! Peter wanna scream. 

 

“What da hell is this all about boy! Don’t tell me it’s some kind of misunderstanding coz I ain’t buying shit!” Yondu angrily spitted.

 

The scene where his boy was snatched into those savage Kree’s arms still haunted him. For Yondu, it was like a giant blue rampant Godzilla was capturing and meant to devour his boy who was crying helplessly. // Peter might have a word with him later for that soulful imagination. 

 

“Will you just let me talk please? Thank you very much….. arrrr… well…. This might seem a little bit crazy, a little bit unbelievable, especially with someone like me but…… errrr…” Come on Peter! Say it like a man!!

 

Everybody was attentively listening to him.

 

“ Errrrr……… This big blue dude here said he wanted to marry me….” Yes!! He finally got that out!

 

“WHAT?!?!” Yondu almost squeaked, yes almost, with all the ravagers’ eyes out of their sockets. It was quite comical Peter wished he had something to record it.

 

“That is true. I proposed to Peter and he showed his interest in living with me but apparently he has a guardian so I need to ask for your permission. We Kree have traditions” 

Not savage or primitive that you just said…. His eyes were telling the rest of the sentence, those violet eyes were gleaming as dangerously as his voice.

 

“You showed interest in living with him, son? Really?” Yondu turned to ask Peter but before he could answer.

“Damn…. I know you really did” Yondu just shook his head hopelessly.

 

“Erm, I thought you asked me? Shouldn’t you just hear from me first?!” Peter said almost disappointedly. 

“I ain’t need to hear nothing from ya, I know you really did! Now ya got yourself big trouble, no shit!” 

 

Oh well, his old man knew him too well.

 

“But hey, when did you propose to me? And when did I say I’m interested in living with you?!?” Peter turned to ask the Kree warrior confusedly. He was totally interested in blue hotness yes! But didn’t say he would move his ass to live with him immediately for sure!

 

“If you can’t recall in this sort of chaotic circumstances I do understand, but I can assure you that I did say “Come to Hala with me”” Ronan answered calmly.

 

“What?!?!? Since when “come with me” is a marriage proposal?!?!” 

 

“It means “Come and live with me on Hala for the rest of your life. I will take care of you, love you, and cherish you until death do us part”” 

 

“Well I didn’t hear the rest!!” 

Peter was the one almost squeak now, how the hell could he know that normal three simple words was a marriage proposal?!?! Wasn’t it a universal hooked-up line?? He thought the guy was just asking him to have a drink at his house?!?! 

Even thou he had to admit, the longer version was so damn romantic!

 

Yondu chuckled darkly with his hand on his face and the other on his hip, looked like he wanted to laugh the freaking out loud but some mean piece of sharp metal stuck in his respiration pipeline.

 

“Now you’re laughing at me?” Peter asked Yondu, being all pouty.

 

“Of course! I’m laughing at you boy!! How many damn times I’ve told ya to actually study all the damn freakin’ customs!! We’re Ravagers!! We can’t fuck up because ya ain’t know a damn thing about your business partner’s norms!!!” Yondu spoke so clearly and pitifully.

 

“How the hell could I know?! You don’t do business with the Kree?!?!?” Peter screamed back.

“Coz they ain’t one to fuck with at the beginning!!!” Yondu roared and that silenced everyone including Peter.

 

“But well…. Let’s look at the bright side here, at least you didn’t make him wanna murder you on the spot, but he actually wanna marry you……..” 

 

After he finished the sentence, Yondu laughed his lungs out resulting in all the ravagers burst out laughter too. Their crazy laugh roared over the place that the Kree and the Sakaaran looked at each other wondering were they trained to handle a group of laughing enemies? 

 

Peter just rolled his eyes heavily and sighed as heavily to himself, but well, at least this is better than them killing each other thou.

 

“So what do you say, Yondu Udonta. Will you give your permission for Peter Quill to come with me?” Ronan’s deep resonant voice asked after a long moment. 

 

Peter silently thanked him that he actually tolerated all of this, it was freaking embarrassing to say the least. Peter really doubted Ronan still wanna marry him.

 

“Oh, that’s right you need my freaking permission to screw ma boy of course” Yondu recovered from heavy laugh, he was actually out of breathe. He looked at all of his ravagers who were at the same hysterical state. Awesome…..

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” The ravager said, pulling his long red coat.

 

“Like hell I’mma let my boy go with the Kree” 

 

The amusement vanished from blue ravager captain’s voice, replaced with dark glaring eyes and dark deep voice. 

Sharp high-pitched whistle and the arrow came up and went straight to the Accuser’s chest.

 

“Yondu NOOOOOO!!!” Peter screamed and sprinted to the large blue Kree.

 

The arrow stopped right in front of those green eyes with a large blue hand grabbing its shaft, the other blue hand grabbing Peter who’s now in front of Ronan tightly.

 

“What’s the meaning of this” The Kree warlord asked darkly, his violet eyes gleaming dangerously.

 

“You jumped yourself in between my arrow and that big chunk of muscle you just met?! I’m impressed boy” Yondu held up his hands in the fake frustration.

 

“Yondu! Can’t we just talk first? Please?” Peter demanded. He doesn’t know what got into Yondu that he thought sending an arrow through a large Kree Accuser’s chest plate was an absolute answer of this situation. The guy didn’t hurt Peter, he even said he wanna get his old man’s permission to wed him. 

 

“I don’t care what you two said to each other, but I ain’t trust no Kree” Yondu snarled and spitted to the ground. Wow… that was rude, but also very badass, but still rude. 

 

“Well that might lead to the other option, which is apparently simpler to be honest……”

The voice above him appeared to be colder and darker and more spine-chilling as the sentence ended. Peter turned around to face him immediately.

 

“Ronan… baby, can we talk privately, like only you and me?” Peter almost stumbled saying. He felt he gotta act on something quickly and smartly, or else things might end into bloodshed.

“Why are you calling me like a newborn?” Ronan’s violet eyes looked at him questioningly, those might-not-exist eyebrows knitted a little. 

“Erm…… it’s just a cute calling… anyway, Mr.Accuser, would you come and talk to me in private, please?” 

 

The Kree warlord still looked puzzled but slowly nodded.

 

“And we don’t need this. Yondu! Get your arrow back and don’t try to shoot us from behind, k?” Peter peeled the yaka arrow from the Accuser’s hand, my god, his hand was so big…… 

 

“Hey! Where ya think ya going!!” Yondu barked behind them. 

“Private conversation! And don’t attempt to do anything nasty, okay?! I’ll work this out!” 

“Since when ya think ya can give orders around here kid!” 

“Since this moment!” 

 

Peter finally took Ronan to one corner of the building, they walked arm in arm, Peter was actually surprised that Ronan would actually comply, being led to talk by a mere Terran like him.

 

“Alright…… should be okay here” Peter reluctantly let go of Ronan’s arm, he hummed a little, didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Erm…….Alright, let’s get things straight! I didn’t know that you were proposing to me… so erm…. So can we not getting married like…. Right now…?” Peter started the talk.

“Peter Quill” 

“Yes?” That low resonant voice got him look straight into those violet eyes.

“According to Kree ancient law, once I said the proposal and you said yes, that was final. It would effect immediately, now all we have to do is going back to Hala and complete the ceremony” 

 

Now that got Peter gasped with no words out of his mouth.

 

“But I didn’t know?! I’m a Terran and a ravager. I’ve never known about any Kree custom before. Don’t you have any exception for that?!”  
Peter still tried to convince this big blue guy here, frustrated. 

He liked him yes… but not ready to move his ass to live with him just yet. He didn’t even know if their lifestyles were gonna fit. What if this guy hated music and thought music was some kind of battle ritual and started killing?!?

 

“Peter Quill, do you despise living together with me?” 

 

The Kree warlord touched the back of his blue fingers onto Peter’s cheek. He caressed it slowly and the way he was looking at him. Peter swore he could melt on the ground right the fucking now. 

 

“eh….no…I don’t despise you or despise living with you but it was just too soon! I couldn’t ready myself for that, what if we live together and you discovered you dislike something in me?”

“That would never happen. We Kree take life mate as sacred as our own lives. Once I choose you as my life mate, I will accept everything that you are”

 

Oh my FREAKING God…. When would this guy stop being so smooth! And it sounded too fucking romantic that its existence was a crime to the universe! Peter thought he could die right now, by this man being so smooth and romantic! 

And as if this was not killing Peter enough. Ronan grabbed one of Peter’s hands and put it on his chest. Godddd……

 

“Can you feel my heart?” 

“Yes…” 

Peter answered almost breathily. As feeling dizzy as he was right now, he still could feel the strong heartbeat of this big blue man in front of him.

 

“It’s yours”

 

Now it was Peter’s heart’s turn to stop….. now that was CLEAN death!!! That was fucking Smooth Kreeminal!!

 

Never in his life had he imagined somebody would say to him like this. Especially such a fine blue manly warrior like Ronan who was towering him right now. He loved it, he fucking LOVED it. If he hadn’t fallen in love with Ronan yet, he did now! 

 

If Ronan gotta say, he wasn’t meant to be romantic, but it was literal as it was said. Once the Kree was committed to one’s life mate, he would die to keep the mate safe. 

 

Peter was looking into those violet eyes dreamily, gosh… he was so handsome, almost unreal. And his full lips, even under all those paint, Peter felt like he was about to tiptoe and kiss him now….

 

 

“Time’s up boy!!!! Move your ass back here!! Right the fucking now!!!”

 

OMGGGGGG….. Yondu!!!! 

 

But that brought Peter’s soul right back down to the planet where he was standing. He gotta finish what he intended to do with this blue man here, the kiss could wait, maybe…

 

“Okay….Ronan, listen” Peter tried to muster all of his sanity now.

“I like you… I really REALLY like you. But it’s close to impossible for us to get married right now. First, my old man would totally gone rogue, your men and his men might lose lives or some limbs, that’s just nasty to even think about. Second, I’m too young to get married by Terran standard” 

Peter did what Peter could do the best, he lied, or he twisted some truth a little bit to get his ass out of trouble. The first thing was true, their men would both die and Peter hated bloodshed, but the second thing? Hmmm…….

 

“You are? How old are you?” Ronan eyed him unbelievably. 

“I’m 19 years old, still considered minor on Terra. As an honorable man like you, you wouldn’t want to be accused for minor adultery, yeah?” 

LIE LIE LIE…. Well 19 might considered being minor in some countries, some deserted islands, in Zen temples on mountains, who knew!! Peter was sure Ronan didn’t have time to do the research about Terra like right now! Or he did…?

 

“No… of course not. I would never mislead you to marriage if I knew you are considered minor. I am truly sorry for that” Ronan sounded sincerely sorry like he was committing the most violent wrongful crime ever.

“But we can date!” Peter responded in the speed of lightning. As if afraid that Ronan would run away from him forever and never return. Peter wouldn’t allow that! 

 

“What is date?” Ronan asked, doubting 

“It’s when two persons who like each other very much spend a lot of time together and learn about each other. They go somewhere together, they talk, have meals, watch movies, or even listen to music” 

or snuggle, or kiss, make out, have sex….. but Peter didn’t say that out loud.

 

“And those are okay with a minor like you?” Ronan asked back.

“Yes, they are totally cool, Terran people start dating when they were young anyway” Peter remembered from what the older boys and girls said when he was still in school back on Terra, they started dating since they were 13 or 14, still considered too young for Peter’s liking thou. 

 

“Then I think that is for the best. Come to think of it, as I have to go to war frequently, it might not be the best idea to get married now. If we do, we have to be apart for quite too often” 

“You go to war? Why?” Now that got Peter’s attention. The guy mentioned he was an Accuser. Wasn’t his job just accusing some wrong doer like thieves or copy-right pirates and sent them to jail?

 

“It is my sacred duty as an Accuser to battle in the war with any enemies of the Kree Empire, especially the 1,000 years lasting war with our arch enemy the Skrulls that I myself have been battling with them since 250 years ago” 

“two-hundred?? How old are you?” 

“I am 365 cycle years old”

 

HOLY POPPINS!!! Who would have thought Ronan would be like three-hundred something years old!!! He still looked freakin’ hot! Oh well, his race might live up to thousand years old maybe. Peter couldn’t even call him daddy or granddaddy…. OMG that was not a turn on at all.

 

“… so you said you go to war? What do you do in war?” 

“I slaughter enemy and conquer of course” 

“..................Alright...”

“Sometimes I annihilate the race and destroy planets and their moons too”

“…………………” 

 

All Peter could do was blinking. Did he just say he blew up planets..?..with its people on it..?.. 

 

“For fuck sake, Quill!!! Dun make me go there and snatch ur ASS!! Kiss your blue man goodbye and come back here!!!!” 

Yondu’s roar made Peter shrink suddenly. 

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!!” He shouted back…. Good grace, his old man never ceased to scare the shit out of him. //aka cockblocking his boy.

 

“So it’s settled now. We’re dating, okay?” Peter turned to confirm that everything was going on as planned.

“If that is what you call it, then I think it is” Ronan answered.

“Alright then, can you bend down a bit?” 

 

Ronan was puzzled but did as he was told anyway. Peter then closed the distance, rested his hands on that solid broad chest and tiptoed to give a peck on his lips.

Violet eyes widened but grabbed Peter’s back immediately.

 

“Now that was our first kiss as we’re dating, k?” Peter said with playful smile, his cheeks flushed up a bit but he couldn’t resist kissing Ronan, really.

“……Alright” Ronan answered. His eyes were full of something close to emotional and tenderness as he was looking at Peter’s young face.

“How can we contact each other?” Peter almost forgot to ask.

 

Ronan then took something from his robe and gave to Peter.

 

“It’s my personal communicator device. It will let me know where you’re at and we can contact each other” 

“Awesome!! I really gotta go now. Call me and we’ll go on a date, okay?” 

 

Peter didn’t forget to give another peck on Ronan’s lips again before running away to a very upset Yondu.  
But goshhhh Ronan’s lips felt so good!!! 

 

“Alright! Everything’s as good as new now. Let’s get back to our Eclector, captain” Peter said when he returned to Yondu.

“When did ya start to call me ‘captain’, what u got on ur sleeve now, boy!” Yondu shouted, but he was actually relieved that his boy was back in one piece, and pretty much alive.

“What?? Nothing! Let’s go back” Peter put on the most innocent puppy pleading eyes to Yondu. Yondu was a mother fucker badass but this worked on him like almost 100% of a time. 

 

“Fine….I wouldn’t wanna waste my precious time with these savages anyway. Let’s go!!” 

He spitted before turned around and ordered everyone to follow him. All ravagers were also putting on disgusted face to the Kree who just remained straight face, but their eyes were telling that those garbage aren’t worth their effort to fight. 

 

“So you got things sorted out? How did you talk yourself out of the guy’s proposal?” 

“I told him I’m a minor, can’t get married” Not yet thou….

 

“That’s my boy!!!! Thou I thought I might raise your dowry up to galaxy’s ceiling if that damn Kree really wanna screw with ya” Yondu ruffled Peter’s hair roughly.

“Yondu!!” Peter blushed a little, then he turned around to wink at Ronan who was back with his men now.

 

Ronan just smiled tenderly to the sight of a young man winking at him. 

 

Once the ravagers were out of his sight, he was back to his usual dark cold-blooded expression.

 

“Get back to Dark Aster” The low powerful voice commanded.

“Yes, Master” The Kree warriors saluted and made way for their master and they all retreated from this planet.

 

 

 

 

On the way back to Eclector, 

 

Peter was holding the black communicator device that Ronan gave him. He couldn’t stop smiling just thinking of that big blue man and his amazing violet eyes. 

 

_‘I am certain that was destiny’_

 

Peter couldn’t help giggling now. He actually thought this was destiny too. If not for Ronan, he would have been a disgusting smushed on that very planet already. He would not let anything stop him from dating Mr. Big Blue and Handsome Accuser, even a very upset Yondu. He always survived Yondu, he surely would survive this too……

 

 

END………

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! :DD  
> There’ll be extra short after credit in next chapter too XDD  
> Please stay tune!! 
> 
>  
> 
> And if you think StarAccuser’s love path will be smooth…. Think again…. //Demonic grin 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Thank you @Sintero for letting me borrow her name as a cameo again… wait a minute, I didn’t ask her :’DD


	4. //After Falling//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After credit scenes :DD

 

 

//After Falling 1//

 

 

On Eclector

 

“NO!!!!”

“Yondu! Listen to me first!”

“I won’t listen to no shit!! I won’t allow you to date that damn Kree! NO!!! NEVER!!!!” 

“NO!!!!”

“How dare you say NO to my NO?!?!”

 

“For once Yondu! I won’t let you screw up the guy I like, not this time!” Peter argued, as stubbornly as his old man.

“Coz all of the guys you like are TRASH!! And this time it’s the worst!! It’s fucking damn Kree ya getting ya self with?!?!”

“I don’t care! I don’t care if he’s a Kree or a Godzilla! I like him! He’s blue and he’s hot!” 

 

“FUCKKKKKKK!! What da fuck is wrong with you boy?!? Why ya always find urself a freaking pathetic blue punk?!?!”

“I don’t know….. I just like big blue strong man… I don’t know why but I like that….” 

 

“You got issues boy……” 

“So can I date Ronan?”

“NO!!!!!”

 

“I’ll date him whether you say yes or not!!”

“Go clean your room! NOW!!!”

 

Kraglin was just watching father-and-son friendly argument with the straighish face he’s got, like he had been watching the whole damn time since Peter boarded Eclector. 

 

Now both of them really didn’t know why? Why Peter got a thing for big blue bald and temper issue dude?? Really?? 

 

He just shook his head and continued doing first-mate’s job routine.

 

More information can be found here in this short fic [ Boy’s Confession](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11112318) :DD

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

//After Falling 2//

 

 

“Ronan the Accuser…. Ronan the Accuser……” 

 

Peter was typing Ronan’s name the hit the search button, then the screen shown the information about the guy he was looking up. 

 

Peter read it…..

 

Name : Ronan the Accuser

Title : Supreme Accuser

Citizenship : Kree Imperial

Ascendant : Kree Royal Bloodline 

Affiliation : Kree Empire

 

And his image appeared…

 

“Oh my God…. He looks so badass in his full armor! And what’s with his big hammer…..”

 

Peter swore he didn’t think of anything obscene at all. But he really couldn’t help staring into that handsome face, those gleaming dangerously violet eyes, and that pouty lip…. He wished they had more time…. He swore next time they went on a date, he would kiss those lips for 10 minutes straight! 

He couldn’t stop imagining how would it feel like to be held in those strong arms, his heart began to beat faster now, damn you hormones!

 

He attempted to search for ‘Shirtless Ronan’ images for quite few times but the result was not available. Damn… maybe he could ask Ronan to take off his shirt once he visited his ship, was it too straight-forward? But if he really did take off his shirt, it would worth all the try… 

 

Peter was sitting and blushing all with himself.

 

Then his eyes happened to see some more information about Ronan.

 

Battle Conquered : 2,794

Planets and Moons Destroyed : 609

Race Annihilation : 38

Enemy Killed : Billions

 

“………….Oh shit”

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

//After Falling 3//

 

 

Dark Aster,

 

“Master, I’ve done the research about Terran legal age to get married without parental consent that you have requested” 

Korath, the ever so loyal and faithful Pursuer reported.

 

“Good, read it”

 

“Apparently, there are 195 divided countries on Terra, legal age are also different in each country”

 

Ronan nodded, Korath’s determination and seriousness when reporting something never ceased to impress him.

 

“Some are under 19, some are above 19 Terran years old. There is one country called Lesothx that stated the male must reach 21 years of age to get married”

 

Then the image of people from Lesothx appeared on the screen. Ronan took a look at that for moment.

 

“Peter resembles them, so maybe he’s from there”

 

Korath just nodded in agreement.

 

“So I need to wait until Peter reach 21 Terran years so he could marry me” Ronan concluded. 

“It seems so, master” 

“It’s just a blink of an eye for me. I’ll take this period of time to court him properly then. Apparently, on Terra it is called dating, as Peter has told me”

 

///Here is the image of [ Lesothx people ](https://i0.wp.com/gregalder.com/WP/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/IMG_1464.jpg) that Ronan thought Peter resembled them so much……..///

 

///You need glasses Ronan………..///

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

//After Falling 4//

 

 

Peter was doing a more research on Kree people and Kree Empire so he would get to know more about his newly boyfriend //blushed// Apparently the race was excellent at battle and the Empire was very prosperous… good to know. 

 

The Kree Empire ruled by the Emperor. Mother planet “Hala” was the capital of the Empire. The Empire possessed high-technology civilization, Kree citizen was provided with high education. They could choose to be warriors or scholars.

 

They were following Kree Ancient Law very strictly too. Violated said Laws would be condemned to absolute punishment.

 

Peter was reading and chewing some kinda snack that similar to popcorn with flavor of volcano mineral salt and then……

 

‘Touching inappropriately, kissing, having physical intimacy are strictly prohibited before marriage’ 

 

“WHAT?!?!?!”

 

 

Peter felt like he could hear Yondu’s hysterical laugh from afar………..

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

End for real......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all readers and commenters and kudoer :DDD 
> 
> I love all of you!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
